onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Theory about "One Piece" and the " Will of 'D' "
After reading Chapter 576 of the manga, I got the urge to discuss this topic here since both the "One Piece" and the name 'D' was mentioned. In my opinion the "One Piece" is something that will ultimately reveal the true history of the "Void Century". As far as we know there was an "Ancient Kingdom" that was a giant and powerful kingdom that was destroyed by the Twenty Kingdoms (which later would evolve into the World Government), this give me an impression that the "Will of 'D' " or the people with the name of 'D' are the descendant of this "Ancient Kingdom". LouieXI 01:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :That's what most people believe and I think we are on the right track with this one! MasterDeva 02:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It does seem their all linked somehow, at least OP and the D. seemed to be. One-Winged Hawk 23:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) So, One Piece = Rio Poniglyph? That kinda makes sense based on what we know. Aliandro Operator 04:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :I updated the mythbusters page this morning (for me its 08:18), to add some of the past common speculations. Some are more poetic then others I must say. One-Winged Hawk 08:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for doing so. But am I to understand that because not "much" info is available on both OP and RP its considered a myth? I don't want to spark a debate here, 'cuz I know its not the place, am just trying to understand. Thanks again! Aliandro Operator 16:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Its the forums, we can talk about what we want here. I updated Mythbusters because you reminded me of what I didn't do in my last update of that page. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 17:37, March 22, 2010 (UTC) -Face Palm- I just read some of the replies and I thought you only mentioned "links" to "forums", so I thought I should just be on the safe/idiot-side. Lol. So, since this is the forum, what are your thoughts of OP being RP? I mean The RP is the most perfect poniglyph, so to speak, of the Void Century, thus a literal one piece, and the Will of D. is known to have been passed down throughout the ages and the next up is Monkey D. Luffy who is the one most probably going to wage war against the World Government. Either him or Dragon as they both have VERY strong reasons for doing so. Not forgetting to include that Gol D. Roger could "hear the voice of all things" and "heard" what was on RP and the poniglyph on Skypeia and thus came to his and his crew's conclusion of the void century but we still don't know how he "wrote" the message and left it on the Skypeian poniglyph. So.... Any ideas? :) :You don't need the spoiler alert, its a theory, not a spoiler. ;-) :I've heard just about every possible reason the d. now but I'll agree, like the rio it will be resolved towards the end. One-Winged Hawk 21:16, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, thanks Hawk. I just really hates spoilers and any info that might "spoil" something even if it's used in a theory, so I didn't want to mess it up for others. Anyway, any ideas on how Gol D. Roger "wrote" the message on the Skypeian Poneglyph? The others am pretty sure will be revealed towards the ends of course, but I can't get this out of my mind. Aliandro Operator 04:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, a little structing involved, sorry. Man, don't worry we were all new to this at some point. :::He couldn't actually speak the language, but he could hear "the voice of all things". The voice properly instructed him how to write the message. It als properly told him that it was ness. for Robin's sake (I doubt he would know it was her spercifically) to leave the message there. One-Winged Hawk 08:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, man. Yeah, that does make sense. A bit off-topic here, but do you think Oda will, at some point, release a key for translating the ancient language later on? Kinda of like the Rosetta Stone for poneglyphs or something like that? Aliandro Operator 04:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Doubt it, because once you release a code for something it means that from then on your restricted. Not releasing a code means no one has a clue your drawing random mumble jumble. One-Winged Hawk 07:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) True. But I was thinking that since someone pointed out in SBS that Oda hid some Kanji there (forgot what it was), I thought he might have actually made up some stuff that actually made sense, and thus would release the code for it 'after' its all done. Anyway, thats just a silly hope of mine xD Aliandro Operator 07:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :That was Pandaman, Oda hid his name in the text. It was his way to sneak in a PAndaman appearance since they were underground alone there was no way Oda could sneak him in the scene physically. One-Winged Hawk 07:55, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yep! That's the one. Thanks for that. Am heading off to ch579... Again. Damn that was epic. Aliandro Operator 04:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC) New here but It also seems that there is a certian D that Gol was waiting for because when Whitebeard looked at Blackbeard he told him that he wasn't the one and that even though they killed Gol's bloodline the flame would never go out I think the flame is the will of D he also said something about them being here for centuries and that one man would carry all the centuries on his back and when he finds one piece a great war will start that would destroy the world goverment he makes it seem that you have to have the will of D too aquire one piece . Saracen 12:56, July 15th 2010(UTC) I think the "Will of D" means the "Will of Dreams" MegaFan I think the people with the name of 'D' are the descendant of this "Ancient Kingdom" and the "One Piece" will ultimately reveal the true history of the "Void Century", be it the "Rio Poneglyph" or not. I think that people with the name of 'D' are the only ones that can translate, activate or use the "One Piece". LouieXI 11:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Since it continues to be mentioned, and also since it seems everyone has forgotten it, the "Rio Poneglyph" is back in Alabasta kingdom. There were two poneglyphs there. One of which was never seen by Nico Robin or Crocodile. Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper discovered it by accident when they fell into that cave under the sand. My guess is that the poneglyph on Raftel will give directions to it. Gol D. Roger was likely heading back to it before his execution. Not doing a spoiler here. I'm only up to the newest anime episode anyway so regardless of anything said here no one knows for sure yet. And we've got a long way to go before the end. It'll also mosty likely be Luffy who wages the war. He'll probably become the strongest man in the world, taking over Rogers title. Both in haki and otherwise. He'll definitely surpass Shanks' haki. And as far as I know Shanks has the most powerful haki in one piece currently other than maybe that of Silvers Rayleigh. Regardless, Luffy must become the strongest in every category otherwise he'll be weaker than certain members of his as of yet unfinished crew. Dragon, and the other factions who are opposed to the world government, Excluding Blackbeard, and Kuma, will likely side with Luffy and that'll be the final battle. During which Blackbeard will hopefully die. Not a very big fan of what he did to Ace or White beard. He was actually cool before that though. 05:52, February 24, 2015 (UTC) One Piece - WHat you may not know or remember: The Will of D' is what i believe to be A code name to the Ancient Nation people, Then The words on the Poneglyphs is the language spoken by only them. Luffy and all the remaining D weren't born on that Era of the Ancient time. So none can speak it. Gol D Roger, mention a certain man known to be Joy Boy who is yet to be know of his where about. Now we have King Cobra of Alabaster who knows the position of 2 poneglyphs, Robin also know the position of few. We don't know what Monkey D Dragon or Garp knows about' when it comes to the Ancient Weapon & the Poneglyph. But they have lived longer to know the existence on them. Luffy and His team appears to have made lots of contact with everyone who has assest and information of the Poneglyph, Ancient Weapon, Ancient Land and the Void Century. Now the weapons are all also know to Luffy and His team, and they are the only Crew other then ROger's Pirate to know about The where about of one of the Ancient Weapon "Poseidon(Shirahoshi). And she will do as Luffy says, Luffy also can now hear everything like Gol D Roger as well as Joy Boy. Luffy has Nico Robin who can read the Poneglyph. Luffy has caused several havoc and Luffy is the only person who has actually dared the world government into a war several times. I beleieve Dragon is preparing the path of War for Luffy to face the world Goverment. Luffy has enough contacts who all hate the World Government themselves: including Aokoji, Rayleigh, Shanks, All the 10 Commanders of Whitebeard, Dragon, Ivankov, Garp, Mihawk, Sengoku, and few big names respect him and when the War strikes with the World Government, all the names i have mention can be seen joining Luffy Leadership to fight against the World Government ' as they all willing to Know the Truth about the Will of D'. One Piece mite be the New World Luffy Will Lead. Or the Revival of the Ancient world. know us the Void Century'. As Rayleigh said if they discover it noe in their state nothing can be done by them. We have also heard about 6 different Tribes: Great Kingdom People), The Ancient People (Origin of Shirahoshi/Mermaid), Shandorian, Birkan, Tontatta & 20 Kingdoms People (Celester Dragons). 6 Kingdoms: The Great Kingdom (Origins of Ds), Ancient Kingdom (Origins of The Ancient Weapons), Golden city(Jaya) also know as the Moon or Land of the Shandora, the Birkan Kingdom, Tontatta Kingdom & The Celester Dragons (Tweenty Kingdoms) """""""""""""And Now Lets all Look at the Theory by bulletins"""""""""" 1. The Void Century - Skypiea Arc hold its first story read by Robin. 2.Cobra & Nico 1st contact brought us to know of the Pneglyph and the missing period. Proven by Rayiegh " reveals that Roger Pirates discovered the True History. 3.The Great War - Most important event of the Void Century which ended around year 722 with the fall of Shandora. 4. Moon : Shandora Centuries after the war. Looking back at Enels Cover story' there's an ancient city on the moon eith another bunch of identical Automata. A paint on walls showing Skypiea with Automata following Him on the left while a Shandorian and Birkan work on the right, after resources on the moon runned out, the 3 races departed for the Blue Star". Shandorians ended up on Jaya and built a city 1000 years ago known as the Great city, but it collapsed during the Great War. But the city was kept defended by the shandia over 800 years who are desandants of the Shandorians protecting what its called the Stone. Connection between the sky island (Skypiea) and The void century is the Poneglyph Nico Read and Roger signature was on it statin I've been here. 5. The Great Kingdom: is a Great and Powerful kingdom that got distroyed by the 20 Kingdoms - who evolve to become the World Government and Fear the name D'. The Great Kingdom was ever so powerful it posed a great threat. Because they Own the Ancient Weapon and the Poneglyph whcih they alone can read and connect the Void Century, they were distroyed and the poneglyph got cast around the World during the war to protect them. 6.Joy Boy: A Man who arrived at Fishamn Island, build the Ark Noah. In attempt to Raise the Ark with the Posiedon's aid. Meaning he must be someone from the Ancient Kingdom. But he failed and wrote an apology letter on the Poneglyph which lies at the Sea forest where Luffy and Roger both have been and heared the sea kings voices. Joyb boy is also understood to have an ability to hear the voice of the sea king and was friend of The 1st Poseidon(Mermaid). Luffy knows (Shirahoshi) whos the 2nd Ancient Weapon (Posiedon). 7.Tontatta Kingdom: we heard that during the Void Century, the dwarves from Tontatta suffered oppression under the ruthless rulers of the Island Dressrosa(The Donquixote Family. which bring us back to Rebecca family. King Riku(who probably knows something about the Void Century & the History of the Celester dragons and Tontatta(Dwarves who are fighting with Luffys friend to save dressrosa. 8. Birth of World Government: 800years ago' uniting countries and forming the Council of Kings. The made sure the events of the Void Century are better left unknown for reason we all curious to find out. At the end of the Void Cnetury the 20 Kingdoms (Celester dragons) came together to defeat the Ancient Kingdom (Origins of The Ancient Weapons). Then Founded what we know to be the World Government today. Making it a 100 years gap remaining unknown. 9.Poneglyph: Mysterios stone blocks with History inscribed onto them. Scattered all over the grandline, new world, skypiea and One Piece. (Professor Clover - gran father of Nico Robin) uncovered the missing History. before all the the scholars were killed and destroyed. leaving Nico Robin the survivor. 10. Ancient Weapon: 3 Weapon of Mass Destruction the are powerful enough to bring ruin to the entire world. 1.Pluton (An Ancient SHip of capable of Mass Destruction) unknown yet, 2. Poseidon (Mermaid with ability to communicate and control the Sea Kings) SHirahoshi, 3. Unranus (The Properties of which remains unknow) guessing it to be Devil Fruit or the Power of D'. Now' Lets Link all the 10 bulletings: Trivia::::::::: Gol D Roger's crew appears to have followed all the Poneglyphs all the way to the One Piece and uncovered the missing history. which completed their Journey with no action or fight Havocking. When queried by Nico Robin on the Void Century and the Will of D' - Rayleigh replied that he will tell her' the history if she wants to know. but then to Luffy and his Nakama'. Rayleigh said if they find out now about the Void century in their current condition there is nothing they will be able to do about it. Which bring us to believe no matter how strong Roger's Pirates were there weren't strong enough to change History or Unvail the truth they discovered. Rayleigh encouraged Nico Robin and the team to seek it out for themselves on the ground that she mite come to a different conclusion than the one his crew Roger's Pirate did. """Whitebeard also knew the truth behind the Void Century and the WIll of D' as he was told by Roger himself before he died. And also Whitebeard told Blackbeard that he is not the one Roger was waiting for', and that just as Roger's will was inherited by others, so will Ace's be too. "Even tho their Bloodline is dead, their flames will never die and there will be a man who will find the truth (Luffy) and carry the burden of the Centuries upon His back to challenge the world. He further states that the people in the world government are living in fear on the day that happens, A great battle will be fought. its unknown if whitebeard ever shared this information with his crew. Truth ofo Reference can be find here: 1. Manga vl. 22 chpt 202 (eps.123) Poneglyph are introduced. 2. Manga vl. 24 chpt 218 -pg. 5 (eps.130) Robin Reveals her research on Poneglyphs to Cobra. 3. Manga vl. 52 chpt 507 -pg.4-7 (eps.400) Rayleigh explains his knowledge of the History to Robin. 4. Manga vl. 29 chpt 272 (eps. 174) Robin explains the fall of the Shandora. 5. Manga vl. 48 chpt 470, cover story: Enel's Great Space Operations vl. 35 -The First of the Paintings. 6. Manga vl.49 chpt 472, cover story: Enel's Great Space Operations vl. 36 -The Second of the Paintings. 7. Manga vl. 66 chpt 649 (eps. 569) Robin discuss Joy Boy's promise with Neptune. 8. Manga vl. 72 chpt 718 -pg.7 (eps. 648) Gancho reveals Tontatta's 900 year old History. 9. Manga vl. 41 chpt 392 (eps. 392) Professor CLover states the grim reality of being a Scholar. 10. Manga vl. 21 chpt 192 (eps 117) Crocodile mentions Ancient Weapon Pluton for the first Time. 11. Manga vl. 59 chpt 576 -pg. 12-13 (eps. 485) Roger & Whitebeard talks about the WIll of D. Lufy and His Nakama have been to every single place mention here. and few mystery remains on Skypea Land where the encountered Enel. We also don't know the story of the Blue Star'. One Piece = Ancient Land Will of D' = King of D (God) or the Great Kingdom (as celester dragon and world government clearly fear the name). Poneglyph = Ancient Language Devil Fruit = Only Weapon capable of fighting the D'. or Better the True Power of a D' as few of the D's can posses more than 1 devil fruit power. Luffy has Possesed the Hawk Punch of Fire Fist Ace without Eating the Fruit. but Blackbeard Eat the fruit before acquiring whitebeard power. Ancient Weapons = Pluton, Poseidon, Uranus. Luffy will awake all the Ancient weapon which will take him to the final destination being the One Piece after the big fight which will change history, He will save nations by the Noah, and will Fight with The Pluton partly pulled by the Sea Kings and Control by Shirahoshi. Uranus remain unknow to what kind of ANcient Weapon it is. But I believe it is about the ability to heart the Sea Kings and Conquerer of the Haki which is used to Control the remaining ancient weapon. Gol D Roger got to the land but' he didn't unveil the Ancient weapon so he failed when the journey ended there as Rayleigh has never mention of the Ancient Weapon. He only talked about the oid Century, THe One Piece & The WIll of D" hence maybe because Roger's Pirates didn't acquire the Ancient Weapon and so they weren't capable of going to a War with the World Government. Joy Boy mite be a key to major questions ans to why he built the Ark Noah was to bring the Mermaid to the Sea Top for them to leave with human. He failed to Complete Mission and he mite be the only one who survived the Great war and He isn't a member of the World Govenrment but maybe a D' Clan. The Ark will be pulled by the Sea King which on the Princess Shirahoshi can control but Luffy can hear them and will give the command to the destination after the Geart War where they will live about the see ground. The ark will be what will save and carry everyone to the Land where one Piece is. and I believe it will be the New World,. A Place we probably should see as Paradise or Heaven. Since even Rayleigh want Luffy and his team to go the journey all the way to get there. because they couldn't unveil all the myth. So he don't want to tell them so they wont make the same mistake. Luffy is the man Whitebeard spoke of before he dead. and he respected Him till his death. Everyone Luffy has Come in contact see the feaarful strenght and power in him.. Now he isn mastering (3 Haki). He overwhelmes his enemies and make them His followers and friends. Perfect King who Protect his people with his life.. just as he does for His Nakama. The Day He re-unite with Shirahoshi mite be the War Whitebeard spoke off as well as Roger.. Narrated by Climax Radio team - www.climaxradio.net / info@climaxradio.net